Recruitment Interviews
by CallistoLexx
Summary: Set in the Misfit-verse, sequel to 'Recruitment Woes.' Hyper Adam and Hurricane Carly hit the X-Mansion to make their decision...and the fighting over who gets them continues.
1. The Arrivals

ï»¿ **Okie dokie. Let's look at the list. _X-Men: Evolution_ and its characters? Nope, don't own them. _G.I. Joe_ and its characters? Nope, don't own them either. Xi, Althea, Trinity, etc.? Nope, they belong to Red Witch. Carly and Adam? Yep, they're mine. You wanna use them? Go ahead. I'm not sure why you would, but you can if you want. Just let me know if you do 'cause I'd like to read what you have the two nuts doing.**

**Recruitment Interviews**

**Chapter One: The Arrivals**

"So…this is the place?"

"That's what the address states," Adam Benet answered, double-checking the address that Professor Xavier had given him. "Pretty fancy."

"Pretty pretentious," Caroline 'Carly' Shane replied as they opened the gate and walked up the driveway. As they neared the front door they heard the sounds of fighting and breaking glass. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"I am now," he grinned. "The Misfits must be here."

"Good," she smirked, taking off her black leather jacket. "That saves us a lot of trouble. Ring the bell."

"Will you all knock it off?" Logan yelled at the brawling teen…and a few of the adults.

"You know things are bad when we're the only calm ones," Low Light remarked.

"Do you think elephant tranquilizers would work?"

"Maybe. Do you have any?"

"No, but I'm seriously thinking of ordering 'em."

Then the doorbell rang, startling the two men.

"You don't think?" Low Light asked, looking at Logan.

"We aren't that lucky," Logan sighed as he opened the door and saw Adam and a girl—whom he assumed was Carly—standing on the porch. "Then again, we might be."

"Aww, it sounds as if you're in need of a little bit of help, Honey Buns," Adam chirped as he and the unfamiliar girl entered the foyer. "Allow me."

"Avert your eyes," the girl ordered as she slipped on a pair of sunglasses.

Logan nodded at Low Light to do it as Adam began to emanate a blinding light.

"I take it this is Adam," the Joe commented after the light faded away and the fighting had stopped.

"I can't believe we're seriously thinking of joining you people," Carly grimaced. "Adam, why did I let you talk me into this? Hey, Lance."

"Hey," he replied. "Everyone, this is Carly Shane and, for those of you who don't already know, that is Adam Benet."

Adam, the five foot five inch Filipino man, was clad in a simple pair of black slacks and a bright, shiny, metallic neon blue button-down shirt.

Carly was Caucasian and stood about five feet six inches tall with a slim, athletic figure. Her straight waist-length black hair looked to be a deep, dark red when the light hit it just right. She was dressed in a pair of black leather pants, a blood red spaghetti strap midriff tank top, and a pair of leather boots with four-inch heels. Her makeup was dark; mostly various shades of brown and her long fingernails were painted blood red. Her jewelry consisted of three simple silver hoops in each ear and a small one in her left eyebrow, multiple red and black jelly bracelets on both arms, multiple silver band rings on all her fingers, a matching arm band on her upper left arm, and a ruby and onyx collar and a silver necklace with a ruby pendant around her neck. A pair of dark black sunglasses hid her dark amber brown eyes from sight.

"It's nice to meet you, Carly," Xavier greeted, "and to see you again, Adam. I'm sorry you had to witness our fight."

"Don't worry about it," Adam said. "I'm just glad that I was able to help."

"Yeah…right. Whatever," Carly replied flippantly. "We are here for an interview.

"Right, though I wouldn't really call it an interview. We'd just like to tell you about our organizations—" Ororo was interrupted by Carly's laughter.

"I'm sorry," she said, her laughter dying off. "I meant that we'd be interviewing you."

"Excuse me?" Jean exclaimed. "Why do you want to interview us?"

"Simple. We want to make the right decision for us," was the frosty reply. She pulled a legal pad out of her backpack, which she then dropped on the ground (the backpack, not the paper.) "We will be taping each interview for reference purposes; both video and audio."

"What, no stenographers?" Logan growled.

"None were able to make it. We checked. Even the temp agencies had none free," she answered seriously. "We'll be interviewing the X-Men and the Misfits separately to minimize the chance of physical violence. First will be the team coordinators, i.e. the adults, of each team. Then the team leaders, and finally we'll interview the teams as a whole. Now all we need is a room where we can set up. Preferably a room with a door."

"Of course," a stunned Beast stammered leading the two potential recruits into one of the mansions many room.

"Bossy little thing, ain't she?" Low Light grumbled.

"Is she always like that?" Todd asked Lance.

"Well…not really. Not if she likes you. Or if she's in an extremely good mood…like when she takes Sudafed," was the hesitant reply.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun," Xavier groaned.

**Next Up: Some Xavier Torture...**


	2. Who's Hot, Who's Not

ï»¿ **Who's Hot, Who's Not**

"This is Caroline Shane and Adam Benet taping interviews with the X-Men and the Misfits. We hope to determine which team we should join should we get accepted to either. The first interview is with coordinators of team X-Men," Carly said into the video camera.

"You really shouldn't stand so close to the camera. It'll make you look like an alien," Adam commented as he took his seat.

"Sometimes I think you're an alien," she snapped. "You ready?"

"Yeppers!"

"Dude, I'd hate to see what you'd be like if you drank coffee with caffeine," she moaned as she walked to the door. "The X-Adults may come in now."

She waited for the four adults to make themselves comfortable before she began. "Don't worry, this won't hurt. You know who we are, but who would you all be? Please state your name and mutation for the record."

"I'm professor Charles Xavier," the bald man said, figuring that this would all be over more quickly if they all did as she said. "I am a telepath."

"I don't want to do this," Logan grumbled. "I'm not going to do it. You can't make me do it."

"That is Logan, also known as Wolverine," Xavier supplied for him. "He has advanced healing capabilities and an adamantium skeleton."

"I'm Ororo Munroe, a.k.a. Storm, and I can control the weather."

"And I am Henry McCoy, codenamed Beast. I believe my mutation pretty much speaks for itself."

"You owe me ten dollars," Carly said to Adam.

"You guys just had to humor her, didn't you?" the Filipino mutant whine, handing his friend a ten dollar bill.

"What was that about?" Ororo questioned.

"He bet me that I couldn't get you all to introduce yourselves like you were at an AA meeting," the teen girl answered with a smile. "I won."

"What are you looking at, bub?" Logan growled at Adam.

"You."

"Why?"

"I think you've gotten hunkier since I saw you last. Have you been working out?" He ignored the snarl that was directed at him and turned to Carly. "I told you he had a body you could eat breakfast off of."

"Whatever," the girl moaned in embarrassment.

"Not that you two cupcakes aren't cute," the male teen said to the other two men, "but there's just something about big muscles that makes me want to scream out, 'slap me, spank me, take me now!'"

"Let's get back to the interview, shall we?" a red-faced Carly asked quickly, her eyes glued to her legal pad. "Why don't you tell us about your…organization?"

"We believe that humans and mutants should be able to get along peacefully. We work to improve human-mutant relations and…" Xavier trailed off for a second before continuing. "You know, the Misfits and G.I. Joe are wonderful with mutants as well. I heard recently that they—"

"What are you doing?" Carly scowled. "You're trying to sell us on your rivals?"

"Well, not exact—"

"You are! You're discriminating against us! You'd think that a mutant of all people wouldn't be prejudiced."

"I beg your pardon?" Xavier asked, looking to his stunned friends for help and finding them lacking.

"You don't want to accept us onto your team because Adam here is gay!" she accused.

"That's not true at all!" Xavier defended, stunned. "I have no problems with alternative lifestyles. None whatsoever."

"Yeah, that's what they all say. I've half a mind to sue!" she grumbled, standing up and walking to the door, which she opened. "I think we're finished here. Good day, Sir."

"But—"

"I said, 'good day'!" she snapped, pointing for them to leave. She slammed the door behind them before bursting into laughter. "They are too easy."

"Did you see the look on the Professor's face when you mentioned suing him?" Adam joined in.

"We'll have to do this more often."

"How did everything go, Professor?" Jean asked as he and the others entered the Rec Room where both teams were, for once, peacefully coexisting.

"I need an aspirin," the telepath moaned. "A lot of aspirin."

**Coming Up: A little talk with the Joes.**


	3. The Big Sale

**The Big Sale**   
  
  


"After toying with the adults of the X-Men it is time to move on to those from the Misfits," Carly calmly stated. 

"I wish you would stop doing that," Adam moaned. 

"It's practice. I want to make documentaries, and this is a little practice fluff thing," she defended. "You may bring them in now, Igor." 

"Yes, Master," the other teen mocked as he gestured for the Joes to enter. 

The present Joes were Roadblock, Shipwreck, Low Light, and Cover Girl. They made the introductions and got underway with the interview. 

"Relax, this won't take long," Adam assured. 

"What did you two do to the others?" Shipwreck questioned. "And are your services for hire?" 

"We just threatened to sue him for discrimination," the boy answered. 

"After he hit on Logan for a full ten minutes," Carly added. "And yes we are. Do you guys have any questions or concerns?" 

"We know what Adam's powers are and that you are a feral," Roadblock said, "but could you give us more information on yours to make them more real?" 

"Of course. I am a feral of the feline strain. I have enhanced senses, especially my eyesight," she explained as her eyes became yellow, the pupils shaped like a cat's.* "I'm agile, strong, and am a little too in touch with my animal instincts sometimes. I'm just pretty average. 

"She forgot to mention her fear of fire," Adam supplied. "And her bossiness and overconfidence. And her great fondness for the colors red and black." 

"That is quite enough, now," she snapped. "And it's only a fear of big fires. I'm working on it." 

"Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" the other teen asked. 

"Actually, I have," Shipwreck beamed. 

"Shoot me now," Carly mumbled. "Please, someone put me out of my misery. He's doing it again." 

"Not you!" Adam snapped at the sailor. "I was speaking to him." 

"Me?" Low Light asked uncomfortably. 

"You are quite the cutie," the teen smiled. 

"He really is, isn't he?" Cover Girl agreed. 

Carly smiled apologetically at the uncomfortable Joe. "Hey Adam, do you know what I just remembered hearing? There's apparently a half-off sale on all show tunes, Judy Garland, and Ethyl Merman CDs at the music store in the mall." 

"Really?" an excited Adam asked. 

"Yeah. Why don't you check it out?" she said handing him a wad of bills and sending him on his way. "I'm so sorry about that." 

"Is it just me or did that shirt of his get brighter before he left?" Shipwreck asked a few moments later. 

"Yep. He's a living mood ring. It's actually quite helpful at times." 

"I can imagine," Roadblock commented. 

"Just beware the times when everything gets brighter and more vivid." 

"Do we want to know what that means?" he asked cautiously. 

"Probably not." 

************************************************************ 

"Well?" Todd questioned the returning adults. 

"Be afraid. Be very afraid," Low Light commented.   
  
  


***It's a really cool effect used on _Mutant X_. If you want to see it check my profile for two URLs for good pictures of it. I'd post the URLs here, but FF.Net is kind of annoying the way they delete the addresses. Anyway, I really wish my eyes could do that. I'd get contacts but I have this thing about putting stuff on my eye. That and I look horrible without my glasses...**

**Coming Next: It's Scott's turn to be interviewed.**


	4. Scott in the Hot Seat

**Scott in the Hot Seat**   
  
  


"Interview three is about to begin. This round is for the leaders of each team and will be conducted solely by me since Adam has thankfully been tricked into visiting the mall. I gave him enough cash to keep him busy for a while. Anyway, now is the team leader for the X-Men." 

Carly walked to the door and called out for Scott to come in and take a seat. As per usual she sat across from him. "Hi there, it's nice to meet you…Scott, is it?" 

"Yes," the wary teen replied. 

"You don't have to be so…scared. Nothing bad is going to happen to you," she assured him. "And I sent Adam on a wild goose chase for half-off on CDs so you don't have to worry about him constantly hitting on you. Though I don't really think you're his type. You seem too uptight." 

"Thank you, I think." 

"Yeah, that was a compliment. Dude, just relax! I'm not going to hurt you and I don't ask you anything that hard to answer," she sighed. "What's your power?" 

"I release optic blasts. I can't control them so I have to wear these glasses." 

"Oh, okay," she commented. "Bummer." 

"I'm used to it." 

"I should hope so." She waited a beat before literally jumping out of her chair and landing on the edge of the coffee table between them. "Close your eyes," she ordered as she reached for the glasses. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I want to see the world through your stuffy, uptight eyes," she answered, pulling the spectacles off of him and sliding them on her own head. "These are so cool. Everything's red. You are so lucky," she said before slipping them off and returning them to her rightful place. "Did Xavier give you those? Do you think he could make me a pair?" 

"Why would you want them?" 

"Red. I love red. Red and black. And cat prints; tiger, cheetah, jaguar. But mostly red and black," she babbled. "Red is a good color. Besides, they're very comfortable. Do you think he'd make me a pair?" 

"I think you're certifiably insane. That's what I think." 

"Don't be a party pooper," she pouted. "So, you're dating the annoying redhead?" 

"Jean, yes, I'm dating her," he replied. "And she's not annoying." 

"Nice save!" she laughed. "So…you wanna have kids some day?" 

"Are you going to make a point or are you just messing around?" 

"Hey, my ways are unorthodox, true, but every question I ask serves a purpose. You may not understand it, but its true," Carly explained. "You can tell a lot about people by the way they behave and answer questions. It's all in the power of observation. Of course, Adam is a bit better at it than I am…when he's not hitting on every man with a pulse." 

"You know, I think you might like the Misfits better than—" 

"Don't even think about it!" she snapped. "Xavier already tried that. I'm still considering suing you people for discrimination. So do yourself a favor and don't make the situation worse." 

"You can't be serious." 

"Try me," she challenged. "Hey, you never answered my question. Do you hope to have kids some day?" 

"I guess so. Yeah." 

"Great. So is there a history of mental illness in your family? Any hereditary conditions?" 

"Not that I'm aware of. What does it matter, anyway?" 

"I'm screening you, and I believe that you have passed," she grinned. "Will you be the father of my children?" 

"Excuse me?" he questioned, turning beet red. "You want me to what?" 

"You heard me. And I don't mean this minute. After I graduate, and maybe begin film school." 

"Are we done here?" he asked. "Please tell me we're done here." 

"Why? Am I scaring you?" 

"I think you may be more insane that all of the Misfits combined." 

"I think that I'll choose to take that as a compliment, under the circumstances." 

"I'm out of here," Scott griped and left the room. 

"I love stuffy people. They're just so much fun to annoy. And just way too easy." 

************************************************************ 

"Never, EVER leave me alone in a room with her again!" Scott screamed as he entered the Rec Room. 

"That bad?" Jean asked sympathetically. 

"Worse. I hope you have better luck, Althea," he griped. "You're gonna need it."   
  
  


**Althea's turn is next. Will she have better luck? Yes, I suck at comedy, I know. I'm trying to get better, really.**


	5. I Still See You

**I Still See You**   
  
  


"Interview four, Misfit Team Leader," Carly commented off-handedly to the camera before calling in Althea. "He didn't go out there and have a heart attack, did he?" 

"Scott? No, he didn't. What did you do to him?" the other girl asked, a grin on her face. "He is so freaked out!" 

"I played with his mind a little. No biggie. Told him I wanted him to father my children." 

"That was so mean! Do you?" 

"No. I just can't help annoying the stuffy people of the world. And you have to admit that the X-Men have a lot of them." 

"They really do," Althea laughed. "I think that you might fit in with the Misfits. So what do you want to know?" 

************************************************************ 

"Kitty? Can you phase objects?" Toad asked. 

"I guess so. I've, like, done it with planes and cars before," the brunette girl answered. "Why?" 

"Because I'm worried about my Cuddlebumps. So far she's chewed everyone up and spit them out. I don't want her to traumatize my sweetie," the amphibious mutant replied. "I was thinking that if you phased the door to the room so an invisible Xi could enter, he check on the situation and see if she needed help." 

"That is a viable plan," Xi agreed. 

"Go for it Kitty," Scott ordered. "However much we hate the Misfits, being with that girl is pure torture. She's nuts. Roger Rabbit is saner than her. I cannot allow even my enemies to have to deal with her." 

"Fine, I'll do it. But I refuse to believe that she is really that bad." 

************************************************************ 

"So why aren't you trying to scare or annoy me?" Althea asked. "From what I've heard, you downright tortured the X-Geeks." 

"Wouldn't you?" Carly laughed. "They were just so…uptight. I just like to bug people like that. It's just so easy. They need to learn to lighten up. And I intend on annoying them until they do." 

"I can understand that. We like to annoy them, too. But mainly because they're jerks." 

"I'll be interviewing the whole X-Team next, do you have any ideas that I could use to annoy them?" 

"Well, talking about Scott and Jean's sex life always seems to annoy the whole lot of them. Pretty much anything that can't be seen on Nick, Jr. annoys them more than words can say." 

"I can picture that," Carly nodded before a scowl crossed her face. 

"What is it?" 

She rolled her eyes then turned to look at the door. "I still see you! Xi, is it?" 

"How did you know he was there?" Althea asked as her friend became visible yet again. 

"Even invisible people give off heat signatures," the feral replied turning to look at the water manipulator with yellow eyes. "All living creatures give one off. Or, most do anyway. I just looked for that after I felt someone enter the room." 

"You felt it?" Xi inquired. 

"Yeah. It's the same feeling I get when Adam comes into my room trying to wake me up in the morning. I've just tuned my senses into entrances since he once woke me up with a bucketful of ice water…five times." 

"Oh. That could actually come in handy," Althea stated. "Was Todd worried? Is that why you're here?" 

"Everyone was worried," Xi responded. "They thought that you may end up tortured." 

"Nope, not the Misfits. Only the X-Geeks," she laughed. 

"Yeah, they rub me the wrong way," Carly elaborated. "It's just fun to pick on them." 

"You can tell Toddykins that I'm holding my own," Althea smiled. "It'll take more than one little feral to shake me up." 

"Are you certain?" Xi asked again. 

"Yes, I am. Completely." 

"Oh, please don't tell the X-Men that I'm picking on them," Carly requested. "It'd ruin the fun." 

"I can do that," Xi nodded. 

"Oh, can you please do me one favor?" Carly asked as Xi was about to leave. "Sometime when you're invisible, give Scott and Adam wedgies?" 

"Why Adam? Isn't he your friend?" 

"Yeah, but before I sent him away he was hitting on everyone. It's embarrassing." 

"Then he'll get along well with my dad," Althea commented. 

"The sailor? That is downright scary."   
  
  


**And now for something completely different. A little more X-Men torture!**


	6. I Like Seeing You Squirm

ï»¿ **Warning: I have no idea what half of this chapter is. I blame it on the pseudoephedrine. That and cold humidity.**

**I Like Seeing You Squirm**

"Interview five, the X-Men," Carly did her usual narration before heading out to get the next interview. "Adam! You're back!"

"It was beyond fabulous! Everything in the store was half-off! I went nuts. My ears are going to be happy for quite some time to come!"

"There was actually a sale? All right! I won't have to deal with a crabby friend tonight," she grinned. "The X-Men can come in now. It's time for your final interview."

"At least I don't have to go in alone this time," Scott grumbled.

"This is just the follow up, getting to know you meeting. Really just more of a formality," Carly explained. "So y'all are the X-Men. Nice. Oh, one thing I need to know. What are your policies on 'extra curricular activities'?"

"What do you mean?" Xavier questioned.

"Like track or cheerleading?" Jean asked.

"Okay, no idea what I'm talking about so I'll assume frowned upon."

"Are you still discriminating individuals?" Adam asked.

"We weren't discriminating at all! We just thought that you'd feel more at ease with the Misfits, that's all!" Ororo exclaimed.

"Oh. In that case, we won't sue," the boy said kindly.

"But we can still hold it over your head," Carly commented.

"Why? Why would you want to do that?" Jean inquired.

"Because I like seeing you squirm. It's just so easy to do."

"You've been playing with us this whole time, haven't you?" Scott accused.

"Not the whole time. And I'm not even fully playing with you now," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "By the way, have you two been caught lately?"

"Excuse me? How is that any of your business?"

"Well, if you have unresolved tension, that effect you in battle and what affects you affects the rest of the team. It's one large trickle down effect. I don't want to get hurt because of your hormones."

"FYI, she's dead serious on this one," Adam offered up. "It's the nose, she can smell hormonal changes and she hates it. It can throw her off at the most annoying moments."

"At least him I can block out," she smirked. "So, you're dating Lance?"

"Yes, I am," Kitty answered.

"Unfortunately," Peter griped.

"I hope you're good to him. He's a good guy. A bit misguided at times, a bit clumsy about his emotions, but a good guy. Just remember that when you get mad at him. His intentions are good, no matter the situation," Carly informed.

"What are you, the president of his fan club?" Peter asked.

"I would like to be if he had one," was the snide reply. "And I would appreciate it if you would get off his back. Kitty will choose when she chooses. If you two rush her into a decision she'll get fed up and not choose either of you."

"How do you know all this?" Kurt asked.

"I'm a girl. I know how I'd react."

"But you're not Kitty. You don't react to things the same way sane people do," Adam pointed out. "She doesn't really like the concept of love. When Valentine's Day comes around, it's best to let her just hide in her room because happy people in love bug her."

"Not really. Just the overly goofy, lovey-dovey ones. Public displays of affection are not always appropriate. Remember that and avoid making a dork out of yourself," she advised. "But Halloween, on the other hand. That is the best holiday of them all. You can literally be someone else."

"And you may want to avoid her then, too. Mainly because she really gets into character."

"Speaking of costumes…I've seen your uniforms. If we decide to join you, may we create our own. Yours are very unflattering."

To this Xavier didn't know what to say. "We'll talk about that if and when the time comes."

"In other words, no," Adam translated.

"One last thing before we end this little thing. Jean, your boyfriend just barely remembered to say that you're not annoying in our first interview together. And he said he'd father my children," Carly said quickly. "That's all now, thank you, bye-bye."

"Did he really?" Adam asked quietly.

"No, I'm just messing with them."

**And now it's time for the Misfits interview.**


	7. You're Joking Me

**You're Joking Me**   
  
  


"Final interview, interview number six. The Misfits as a whole," Carly said. "Let's get it on." 

Adam brought in the Misfits and few introductions were made. "And this is Pietro." 

"You're joking me?" Carly laughed. 

"No," Adam replied. "This is him." 

"You gotta be," she continued. 

"No, I'm not." 

"Joking about what?" Pietro asked. 

"This can't be the right guy!" 

"Why not? What is she talking about?" 

Adam didn't answer, only stared at his friend like she'd grown a second head. 

"He's scrawny, he's whiny." 

"Hey!" 

"I don't know which is worse. I might just split a—" Carly closed her eyes, a grimace passing over her face. "I'm about to start singing 'Oogie Boogie's Song,' aren't I?" 

"Yes, you are," Adam answered. "It is now evident that you have seen that movie way too many times." 

"What's wrong with me!" Pietro demanded. 

"Well…you aren't his type and his little crush on you is just so odd. Though I can see how a person could get mixed signals from you. You are rather…you exude cream puff tendencies." 

"I resent that!" 

"But it is true sometimes, Pietro," his sister agreed. "You do exude female qualities at times." 

"Especially with your vanity," Althea added. 

"Guys, help me out here!" Pietro pleaded to his friends. 

"You're on your own here. I'm staying out of it," Lance laughed. "By the way, you already know who you're going to choose, don't you?" 

"Yeah. We've known since we stepped over the threshold," Carly answered. "It's just so much fun messing with them. Do you guys do that all the time?" 

"For the most part, yeah," Todd answered. 

"Cool. I just have two important questions that we need to ask. First, what are your policies on 'extra curricular activities'?" 

"By extra curricular activities you mean…?" Shipwreck asked. 

"I've got this one," Lance offered. "Xi is a genetically engineered assassin, one of the ninjas at the base is another former assassin, Toad is a pickpocket, and we've got tons of Joes that blow stuff up. Your love of theft isn't going to be anything new." He turned and looked at the others, "They like to break into places just to prove that they can. They're pretty good at it, actually. If you need something from anywhere, send them in. Or…her, at least. He can be pretty loud at times." 

"Thank you," the two potential recruits said; Adam a bit miffed and Carly proud. 

"Second…what about the uniforms?" 

"If you absolutely hate them, I'm sure we could work something out," Lance replied, knowing what she was getting at. "But I think you won't hate them." 

"Good. I appreciate that. The X-Men won't even budge." 

"So who are you going to choose?" Althea asked. 

"We'll tell you later. I want them to squirm a bit," Carly answered. "Maybe after a snack I'll talk." 

"I really don't like the look in your eyes," Lance commented. "Bad things are gonna happen."   
  
  


**It's almost time to learn who has new recruits. But first, the Carly Aeronautics Space Association: CASA.**


	8. Operation: Space Candy

ï»¿ **This is a short chapter that I just had to do. I'm sorry it's so short...but I really just had to do it.**

**Operation: Space Candy**

"And this is the kitchen," Pietro said as they neared the end of the tour they were giving the two new recruits. "This is where many a fight have broken out."

"These fights you speak of…can we fight dirty?" Adam asked.

"Is there any other kind?" the speed demon quipped. "Just beware of Amara. She has a tendency to pull hair."

"So this is the kitchen?" Carly spoke. "Nice. It's big. This is my kind of…" her words trailed off as she spotted an appliance on the counter. "Oooh…pretty."

"Oh no, here it comes. Beware CASA," Lance moaned. "This is going to make the X-Jerks so mad."

"What's going on? What's CASA?" Todd asked.

"The Carly Aeronautics Space Association. In other words, she sees how high appliances can fly."

"My goal is to launch one into outer space," Carly explained as she picked up the toaster. "Nice weight, nice finish, the biggest one I will have experimented with. Six slots, I can work with this."

"I'll find a fork," Adam offered.

"I'll find the candy bars," Lance sighed.

"Pietro, please go find me an extension cord," Carly ordered before turning to the triplets. "Girls…I hear that you're geniuses. How quickly can you come up with something that can function as fuel?"

"We can pop back home and get some," Daria shared a conspiratorial smile with her sisters.

"Oh, and do you have permanent markers or anything so I can put a name on the toaster?"

"We'll be right back," Quinn chirped. They returned a few minutes later.

"All right everyone, let's head outside," Carly stated as she led the others out to the back yard. "The purpose of this test flight is to inform the critters in outer space of our candy," she explained as she took the Milky Way and Mars bars from Lance and shoved them into two of the slots. "The forks are needed to create sparks and help allow the jump," she slid two forks into two of the other slots. "And the fuel because every good ship needs fuel," she poured the liquid the Triplets had brought back on a couple pieces of bread and placed them in the two center slots. "And one final thing before the plug in: the name." She wrote Space Candy on the side of the toaster in her graffiti-like handwriting. "We shall now commence Operation: Space Candy. Is the extension cord plugged in?"

"Yes it is," Pietro replied with a wired grin on his face.

"Here's hoping it works," Carly said, plugging in the toaster. "In five…four…three…two…one!" She pushed down the lever and used her speed and agility to leap away from the toaster just as it began to emit loud sparks. Then the fuel ignited and the toaster blew up with the sound of dynamite.

"That was so cool!" Todd yelled out.

"Uh…there's a fire. That wasn't supposed to happen," Carly stammered. Althea used her powers and took the water out of the pool and put out the fire. "Althea, you are my new best friend."

**See 'B' fonts, page 12 at for "Bring Tha Noize"- I love that font.**

**Almost done. Only two chapters left. Next up, another fight.**


	9. You Take 'Em

**Another short one because I'd feel funny leaving it off at nine chapters. Multiples of five are fine. Or even numbers. It's just one of my things.**   
  
  


**You Take 'Em**   
  
  


Inside the mansion the adults and Team X-Men were all talking when they heard the loud explosion. 

"Do I even want to know what just happened?" Professor Xavier moaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

"The back yard is on fire," Bobby, who was at the window, informed him. 

"But Wavedancer put it out," Jamie continued. 

"It looks like they blew up the toaster," Tabitha said. 

"That's it," Xavier said. "They're all yours! You're taking them!" 

"What if they don't want to come with us, huh?" Shipwreck countered. "You're the one who said that we'd let them choose!" 

"They'd fit in better with nuts like you!" 

"We're not nuts!" Roadblock yelled. "We're merely unorthodox!" 

"Yeah, at least we don't want to turn our kids into mindless clones that will do everything you say!" Shipwreck shouted. 

"Excuse me? We don't do that!" Ororo tossed in. 

"You sure seem like you do!" Cover Girl yelled. "You're part of the reason our kids have problems!" 

"Don't you go blaming their defects on us, Girly!" Logan joined in. 

It didn't take long for the verbal to become physical. 

A few minutes later, while the fight was still going strong, the Misfits, Carly, and Adam entered the room. 

"Okay, I'm not getting in the middle of that," Adam sighed. "I can't be depended upon to constantly cease fights." 

"Besides, this is just funny!" Carly laughed, watching Xavier give as good as he got. "We need popcorn." 

"You take them!" both sides shouted at once. 

"This is so messed up. I love it."   
  
  


**And up next, the conclusion. I think we all already knows how it's gonna end.**


	10. And the Winner Is

**And the Winner Is…**   
  
  


"What were you all thinking?" Roadblock yelled at the CASA witnesses after the fight had broken up. Xavier had left the admonishing to the Joes since most of the kids were theirs and he didn't want to push his luck with Carly's threats of suing. 

Carly held up her hand to keep the others silent. "I did it and I made them help me. My problem is that I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to give the aliens chocolate." 

"You do know that the chocolate would have melted almost as soon as the lever was pushed down, right?" Cover Girl asked. 

"Yes. The toaster is just a prototype. When I do it for real, it'll be something that doesn't melt the chocolately goodness," she answered. 

"Don't listen to her," Lance sighed. "I helped of my own free will." 

"Me, too," Adam agreed. 

"We all did," Althea spoke up. 

"None of y'all are Spartacus! I am Spartacus!" Carly stated loudly. "I did it! You guys didn't." 

"We did too." 

"Did not." 

"Did too." 

"Did _not_!" 

"Did _too_!" 

"We don't care who did it!" Low Light yelled. "Just don't do it again!" 

"Yes sir," Carly winced. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll go apologize to the Professor and reimburse him for the toaster." 

"I think she likes you," Adam said to Low Light after she left. "She actually listened to you. She actually apologized! She never apologizes! Well, unless you beat it out of her. But you end up hurt if you try that track." 

"Do you ever breathe?" Lance questioned. "But he's right. I think that if she joins us, you'll have a daughter." 

"I can tell you right now that that's not gonna happen," Low Light griped. 

************************************************************ 

A short time later the two teams were called together for Carly and Adam to give their decision. 

"On our way here we considered each decision. The little interviews were mainly about getting to know you people and determine just how much you could take," Carly said. "By meeting you we were able to assess your personalities and witness how they'd react with ours. I have to admit that some of you handled it better than others. 

"Before we tell you what we've decided, I would like to apologize once again. Not only for the toaster incident, but also for messing with you all so badly. We're not going to sue the X-Men, we would if we meant a single word of it, but we didn't. I don't want Scott's kids…I just like seeing you all squirm. It's just so easy to do. You all just need to lighten up. You are born, you live, then you die. No one ever knows how long they're going to live so why not just enjoy it all? Why be so tense all the time? You'll give yourself coronaries and strokes. Just lighten up!" 

"Anyway, we've taken _everything_ into account," Adam continued, ending her little tirade. "You all keep saying that you wish to get along but never do anything about it. You constantly fight. The only people from both groups that even get along are Lance and Kitty! And that's only when he doesn't do something stupid to make her mad at him. 

"You all just don't get along. And for that reason we had to choose the group that we will feel proud of ourselves for fighting with, the group who could handle us the best and with whom we'd agree. That means we're choosing the Misfits." 

"However, we know neither of you groups actually want us because you believe that we're certifiably insane, with which I totally agree. Sometimes I think we've snapped," Carly said. "What I'm trying to say is that if you don't want us, that's okay. We'll still be there for you if you need us. Well, unless there's one of 'his' ladies has a concert in the area in which case you'll only have me." 

The Joes looked at each other in bit of shock and a moment of contemplation. 

"Of course you can come with is," Cover Girl stated. "But you have to follow the rules." 

"We can do that," Adam beamed. 

************************************************************ 

The moment the Misfits left, the X-Men threw an impromptu party to celebrate their near miss.   
  
  


**_The End_**   
  
  


**And there it is. Who doubted that would happen? But what happens next? They gotta go to the Pit sometime. And do you even wanna know what I have planned? Yes, my mind is diseased. Anyway, the next story will answer questions including: What _does_ it mean when _everything_ gets brighter? And how much more diseased can my mind get? And will I be able to write a good Lancitty fic? We'll all find out together.**


End file.
